User talk:Toon Ganondorf
Please make a new header. '' Merging Incomplete Look, I hate to be the jerk here, but you do need to be a little more careful when you're merging pages. When you merged Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare, you ended up writing... ...and I have to be honest, I had absolutely no idea what you were trying to say because the structure was really badly broken. I've tried to fix it as best I can, but if that's not what you wanted to say, I can only apologise. Just try to be a little more careful next time if you can? CrashBash (talk) 09:15, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :No one would say anything about anyone being a jerk. To err is human. The sentence was probably originally "Spirit of Knightmare's dimensions were nearly identical", but I moved stuff around. The edit is just to remove the apostrophe and superfluous "s". Thanks for cleaning it up. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:36, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Bulldog Breed image I don't know if you've realised that this image is from Series 3 not Series 7. I'm sure it was an accident.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:54, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :looks like the wrong one came off my desktop, whoops. I'll fix it when I'm back at my computer. Thanks for the pickup. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:03, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Crushtacean Hi TG, about the recent edit to the Crustacean article. That was actually me that put that information down but I didn't realise at the time that I wasn't logged in like as I usually am when I come on here frequently so can only apologise. Furthermore, here is also the Facebook chat I had with Dominic Visser when I asked him. Hope this helps. Liam Bryant 11:46, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Liam, can you please printscreen it and put it on the talk page? Then we can add it back in. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:07, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't mention it, only question is how do you printscreen things? Liam Bryant (talk) 12:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're on a Mac, press "Command-Shift-4" and drag the box around the section you want, which will save a PNG to the desktop. If you're on a PC, "Control-Print Screen" and then open Paint, press Control-V and it'll paste there. Then crop it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Kat 3 + Undoing Didn't you tell me just a few days ago that "undoing is not for when you disagree"? In that case, can I please, politely, point out that that statement should apply to you as well. CrashBash (talk) 11:14, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I was preserving the status quo. That was the difference. But I don't want to offer excuses, I'm glad to see you're conscious of the rules. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:20, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, and I made an honest mistake, yet you ragged on me. So, not really a difference. CrashBash (talk) 14:24, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Rollback I'm sure this is old news, and I'm not trying to sound rude, but can I have my rollback powers back? I got them years ago and when I left you took them away because I didn't need them. I get that, but you didn't leave me any room to come back as I was. Promotions aren't like library books, you shouldn't have to rent them out for a period. You wouldn't want your admin powers subject to availability. 'GutripperSpeak 01:03, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :That's completely fair and I apologise for doing so. They've now been restored. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:29, September 21, 2016 (UTC) stopping editing Why are you being a ass to CB? Granted, he can be annoying but others are messing up and you're punishing him allow. If you can't add stuff without a cite, what's the point of even editing on here if everything is going to have "citation?" added after it? Only place I'll edit from now on, my user page and that it is. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :I understand your concerns. I gave Crash a very short block because I have given him five warnings on the same thing and he has constantly ignored me. Despite his allegations, no one else on this Wiki has been removing the citation tag. :Referencing and the citation template is used on every single Wiki except ours, and its a step we are taking because we are constantly getting criticised for not fact checking. Mark Joerger fought with us about it many years ago, causing us almost irreparable harm on Wikipedia and in the roboteer community. Gary Cairns openly criticises us in Forums, and even roboteers like Team Shakey have come to this Wiki to complain. The template I feel is very clear - it is there to flag things that we need a footnote, and it gets removed once a footnote has been added. Not everything needs a citation tag - things on the TV show don't, for example, because everyone can find it. Its things like "Bondi-Titch was a stock robot, not an actual Australian robot", which contradicts the broadcast and so we need to show readers how we know that. Now that the Stock Robot page has been referenced, the tag has been removed. :I'm disappointed you feel that my pursuing this policy means you need to stop editing, but I will respect your choice to do so. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:17, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you please stop saying I "ignored" you when I simply mistook what you wanted? To ignore you, I wouldn't have posted the reference anywhere at all. CrashBash (talk) 19:30, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::It would've been nice if there was a blog where you explained how they the citation thing works, what info to use it on, what info not to use it on and whatever else there is to know about it. There one major problem with the citation thingy as well, the source for some of the questionable but true bits of info collected over the years might be old team websites that have vanished without been added to the Wayback Machine, hence, the source of the info is lost forever! Didn't think about that, did you? Sam (BAZINGA) 22:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have to be a perfect citation, it just has to point towards where the info came from, even if it isn't accessible anymore. The citation tool is explained quite clearly on Robot Wars Wiki:Canon. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just as a heads-up, but maybe the next time Crash gets into trouble (I hate to say this, but I think it's a matter of when rather than if) maybe someone else could reprimand him? I've noticed that it's mostly been TG reminding him- I wouldn't be surprised if Crash considered that proof that TG was singling him out each time. Having said that, I did notice some praise given to Crash- but still, nine times out of 10, whenever Crash ends up in hot water, it's TG who deals with it. Maybe have someone else sort it out next time? It mightn't work out anyways (mainly because the other admins appear to be quite busy), but it might be worth a try. Just my two cents of course. 'S256 23:22, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, but I'm not going to message Toast or RA2 to tell Crash off when he and I can have a mature and direct conversation about it that can be easily resolved. That's unfair on someone like Toast, and completely passive aggressive. Contrary to what people seem to believe for some reason, I don't actually have an irrational hatred for Crash, I think he's a very intelligent user and a valuable asset. When he does great stuff, I point it out. When he does the wrong thing I point it out. No different for how I would treat any other user. As for 9 times out of 10, I don't know where that logic falls because I haven't been here regularly since 2011. I didn't settle the Nuts dispute or any other issues, those were other admins. ::::::I have no interest in continuing this conversation, because the block has well and truly expired and the issue is settled. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The reason people believe you have something against me is because you're so hyper-aggressive, or rather you have been in the past. I do apologise for bringing this up when it hasn't been a thing for years, but the fact that you flat-out tried to perma-ban me for nothing more than correcting a mistake you had made about Panic Attack, Disc-O-Inferno and The Steel Avenger (which I had a pretty good citation for, ironically) and then never even tried to apologise about it beyond retracting the perma-ban after it had been active for about a year is not something people are going to forget, and I'm afraid that still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Not to mention you once said to me, and I quote, "''I'm sorry but I don't have to prove anything to you", which is extremely hypocritical because you banned me for not proving what I said, even though technically I had tried. And I'm sorry, but "we were all young once" is not really an excuse - the fact remains, you should have been banned for that comment alone, but you weren't because nobody could. Yes, I know that was years ago, yes, I know you've matured greatly and I will commend you for that...but it's very difficult to ignore what's been done in the past. Especially when it comes across purely as "I'm allowed to do this, but you aren't". :::::::I'm sorry I had to say this, but I know I had to say it now. I'm pretty sure the old you from 4+ years ago would have just had a hissy fit and tried to perma-ban me again, but I know you're no longer that. I know for a fact you're better than that now. But there are still things that both of us need to improve on and work towards. CrashBash (talk) 15:33, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Please can we just drop this. I'm bored of this argument and all we're doing is bringing it up again and prolonging the argument. Can you two just have a virtual handshake and move on. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:42, October 19, 2016 (UTC) ::This isn't an argument. I'm just genuinely explaining my thoughts on the matter, more specifically the claims about the "irrational hatrid", in a calm and concise manner. Sometimes these sorts of things are important to bring up - and ultimately, this sort of thing can and will lead to the "virtual handshake". But it's no argument. CrashBash (talk) 15:47, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Disc-O-Inferno With all due respect, and not trying to change your mind, I don't understand why you keep bringing up Disc-O-Inferno's losses to Shadow of Napalm and Sir Chromalot as reasons as to why it's "horrifically over-rated". Nobody in their right mind is comparing the Series 4 version, which was legitimately rubbish, to the version that competed in Extreme 1 onwards, which was a massive step-up no matter how you look at it. That's like calling Atomic overrated by focusing entirely on its Series 4 performance (when it WAS rubbish) and ignoring everything it went through in Series 7. CrashBash (talk) 15:59, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Somehow I knew you'd contact me about this. I don't use Series 4 as specific examples of why its overrated, I use it as part of its entire series record. I haven't ignored its performances in Series 6 and Extreme 1, but I'm not that impressed by the robots it beat (aside from the two robots who had to withdraw, you've only really got Comengetorix and Killer Carrot 2 as decent opponents, and I'm not that impressed by beating those). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:24, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It does kind of come across that way, though. Not to mention it doesn't really make that much sense in the long run, since you really like S.M.I.D.S.Y., and yet it lost to Rattus Rattus in its first series, a robot that pretty much fell apart upon impact. At the end of the day, neither S.M.I.D.S.Y. or Disc-O were very good in their first series, so it feels odd to me you hate one robot because of that, yet you like the other robot in spite of that. But that's just my personal take on the matter, nothing more or less. ::Also, I'd personally consider Spirit of Knightmare "decent" (it'd certainly beat Comengetorix and Killer Carrot), but that's beside the point. CrashBash (talk) 20:51, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not trying to convince you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:00, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Technically neither am I, I'm just sharing my thoughts. CrashBash (talk) 21:05, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Disc-O-Inferno beat a robot better than Comengetorix, Killer Carrot and Tridentate combined. Disc-O-Inferno immobilised Behemoth, left it for dead, and for some reason it didn't get counted out. Tridentate was basically cheated. Additionally the claim that The Steel Avenger caused Panic Attack to withdraw was a misconception, a large proportion of the damage was caused by Disc-O-Inferno. Even if you don't rate Velocirippa, Tridentate and Derek, surely there's a pattern when it immobilised them all so quicky. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:05, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, technically, it had already beaten Spirit of Knightmare, who is better than Comengetorix, Killer Carrot 2 and Tridentate...and I'd dare say combined. I wouldn't say it was a D-list. C-list, maybe, but not D-list. It's not on the same level as Velocirippa or Hippobotomus. CrashBash (talk) 21:19, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't going to engage in this conversation, but seriously? Spirit of Knightmare better than Killer Carrot 2? And that's combined with two other robots? Boy. Also, I just remembered I have to put Knightmare/Spirit of in my least favourites list as well. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:47, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, yes, seriously. Spirit of Knightmare is better than Killer Carrot. And Comengetorix. And Judge Shred 2.5 since you insist on bringing it up. It managed to flip over Steel Avenger quite easily, after all. It is nowhere near comparable to Velocirippa or Derek - it is C-rank at best. Also, you seem to be ignoring Toast's points too. Also, I really hope when you said "boy", you weren't using it as an insult. CrashBash (talk) 13:13, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I tried all day to think of an answer to this. But I can't without just straight up laughing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:18, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Really? I thought you were better than that. Or that simply means you have no argument to dispute my claims. CrashBash (talk) 07:13, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :In my opinion, I think there is a major difference between S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Disc-O-Inferno, despite having similar success. Whereas S.M.I.D.S.Y. was always treated as the plucky underdog in its heats, and henceforth always had a fanbase rooting for, Disc-O-Inferno was believed by some hardcore fans that it was godlike. And that is the problem, because both robots I have mentioned were good robots, but not ''great robots, otherwise they would have escaped the heats at least once. This is why I believe that Disc-O-Inferno is deemed to be overrated by some, whilst S.M.I.D.S.Y. continues to be loved by many Robot Wars fans, which also includes me. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:40, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, well, there's always going to be "those" people for every robot, good or bad. CrashBash (talk) 13:49, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Series 7 Rips I'll tell you the same thing I told Drop Zone: The rips of Series 7 that Nweston uploaded, while high quality, are the wrong dimensions, Series 7 isn't supposed to be 4:3. They should be full widescreen, so if you intend to take more screenshots from those episodes, please stretch them to 16:9. If you need proof, see this image Drop Zone uploaded. Those red circles with the bench numbers inside were definitely perfect circles in reality, proving that Robot Wars Series 5-7 were naturally widescreen footage, and the YouTube uploads shouldn't have condensed them to 4:3. Even if it's just guesswork, making an attempt to make the footage widescreen is better than leaving it in such a squashed state. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:27, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oh well, I'll stop. The ones I've uploaded so far should be okay until someone gets around to them from the proper rips, because they're still better than the blurry little ones we already had. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:28, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Arena Judges System I've come up with a new idea, it may not work, but what if we used the score before the last round, for example. Semi-Finals Nuts vs Behemoth: Behemoth wins 5-1 Terrorhurtz vs Carbide: Carbide wins 6-0 Final Behemoth vs Carbide: Tie, goes to previous round, Carbide wins, (6-5) Of course, it is an idea to help resolve the judges system for the arena. I'd rather post it here because I'm unsure about where to put it on the forum. Adster1005 (talk) 22:30, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :What happens if a first-round battle is a tie though? 'S256 23:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::It's certainly a good idea Adster. It seems most people are pretty happy with the current system though. Next time don't be afraid to jump in with your opinion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Bryant Robot Wars Toon Ganandorf, why did you delete my series 3 page for my Fantasy Robot Wars when it was clearly labelled as being under my user name as are the same other series of Bryant Robot Wars? Liam Bryant (talk) 22:46, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :It's here. What TG deleted was missing the "User:" in front of the title, so even though your username was written in it, it still counted as mainspace, but all content was put in the right place. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:55, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Ah right, thanks for clearing that up, sorry for sounding annoyed. What a relief! Liam Bryant (talk) 23:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry Liam after Diotoir moved the pages I thought you'd been told, I just cleaned up the broken redirects left behind. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:05, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Team Pages I have put the trivia from the Team Joint Effort, Team Berserk and Team Mammoth pages, so you can go ahead and delete them all when you have the time. I was also thinking about removing the information from the Team Power page, as it is currently listed as a candidate for deletion, with support from other users. I have also put Team Reptirron back in the candidates for deletion, you can see my reasoning for this on the talk page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:59, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Ill delete the pages. As for Team Reptirron, i am going to vote to keep it because I dont believe it wastes space like many others. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ::Speaking of Team Pages, I've been thinking about the Team Torque page. Whilst it wasn't very detailed, and I understand your reasoning for deleting it, I think we should put the page back up, because we need it for the "Teams that entered two robots in one series" category. True, there wasn't much on the page, but the Team Bodge-It page also dosen't have much, but I made that page because they needed to be added to the "Teams that entered two robots in one series" category. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Ive been thinking the same. If youre happy to work it out i will restore it today. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:46, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::What exactly do you mean by "work it out"? Also, I've been thinking that after Team Power and Team Reptirron have been sorted, I won't add any more Team Pages to candidates for deletion, I'll add a cleanup badge to the page. For example, the Jurassic Park and Team Big Cheese pages need more information about the team, and less information that is on the competitor robots pages. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I mean if you're happy to fix up the Torqye page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do as much as I can. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:39, December 3, 2016 (UTC) T2 Legitimate question, but why do you keep saying that T2 did not have an active weapon in its battle against Darke Destroyer? I've watched that battle quite a few times, and its weapon is working perfectly fine throughout. I've thusly had to fix your edit that claims otherwise on the List of Judges Decisions page. CrashBash (talk) 14:49, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :It is difficult to tell whether the ram is moving because it is being impacted or because its meant to. Plus the broadcast kept saying it wasnt. Ill review the fight later. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:22, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I can clarify the second part. Philippa did say T2 had no active weapon, yes, but she was actually referring to a completely separate part of the robot that she thought an actual weapon should have gone, but wasn't there. It's true she didn't consider the bumper an actual weapon, but that was likely just her being her usual snarky self. The bumper was definitely shown to have mobility. I hope that helps. CrashBash (talk) 20:33, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Its more that the team was very open about having no weapon. I just rewatched he battle. The ram rides up on one of the first impacts and stays there the whole battle. The part where T2 lifts and pushes DD is attributable to the scoop and motion rather than any device. Do they actually state in the introduction of the robot that the scoop can move? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:39, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, considering there exist photos of T2 with an axe (and this is specifically T2, not T2 R Special), that might explain some of it. Either way, the team do state (in their little team-intro) that the bumper is certainly powered and can lift - they even show its movements. So they definitely consider it a weapon. Hope that helps CrashBash (talk) 20:58, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yep that makes sense. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:19, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Help!! This is CrashBash. I found I've been logged out of my wiki account, and I've completely forgotten my password. I tried to send an e-mail to get it back, but it hasn't gone through. I don't really want to create a new account (via Facebook), but good lord I have no choice here. What's going on? CrashMegaraptor (talk) 07:32, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Firestorm "Citation" I happened to notice that you put a "citation" tag next to the quote from Alex Mordue explaining why and how they agreed that Fire Storm and Steg-O-Saw-Us would get joint third place. This is despite the fact that there is a citation - namely, Alex himself told Nweston8, as seen here - http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk%3ASteg-O-Saw-Us&diff=208280&oldid=207488. CrashBash (talk) 08:31, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :If you know what needs to happen, why are you telling me? Just add the reference. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:45, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::That's the problem, though. I don't know HOW to. I don't know what to do with the case of a message or even how to write it. You evidently do, because you've done that goodness knows how many times. This isn't like something I could just link a website to, y'know. CrashBash (talk) 12:14, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Your old lists I had a root around my room at my parents' house today, and found printouts of four of your old lists. Would like me to do anything with them? Hogwild94 (talk) 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Repost them without his permission of course! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''T'OAS']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:41, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I can always undelete them if I want. You can do whatever you'd like, I'm flattered you have them. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:23, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Gif Seeing as you made HD remakes of some of these gifs, do you mind recreating the Hypno-Disc slicing Stealth's flipper one, if you can. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I don't have access to any HD footage. I just used YouTube. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:44, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :For the Clawed Hopper one there's this, though it is stretched. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knpFcCp2wEo&t=667s Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:12, February 18, 2017 (UTC) It never was http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk%3AApollo&diff=229769&oldid=229765 There. That's my proof that the draw between Apollo and Carbide was not deliberate, a roboteer who was there. I hope that settles things. CrashBash (talk) 13:58, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Garfie is a spectator. I have word from the actual roboteers. You'll need more than that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:15, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Garfie ''is an actual roboteer. He was there. What makes his opinion any less valid? CrashBash (talk) 22:23, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::The actual roboteers. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::What's the difference? Just because he entered with the sub-standard Trolley Rage doesn't mean he's not an actual roboteer. CrashBash (talk) 22:29, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm not having this conversation in two places. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:29, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::OK, then I'll simply say this and leave it at that - I trust a roboteer who was there more than any other member of the wiki. His statement, in my mind, takes priority over yours. CrashBash (talk) 22:34, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ''Garfie is a spectator. I have word from the actual roboteers. You'll need more than that. This is one of the most laughable things you've ever said on the site and it's concrete proof as to why you don't understand how the wiki picks up a bad rep. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:59, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :As discussed off site, your claim that i disparage a roboteer on the grounds of him losing in round 1 is baseless and I confirm you have since realised the above quote was misinterpreted by you. The rest of this post has been resolved on the Apollo talk page. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Sweepstake Congratulations. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:32, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Badge request - Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Following the reminder you gave me on my talk page, I would like to request a badge for my rewrite on Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, for the reasons I have given out in my initial reply there. [[User:VulcansHowl|'''Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:28, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Days to give Users to vote in a Tournament Since my User Tournament has begun, how many days do I give users to vote before adding something new, you may wanna check it out. Lewis05 (talk) 13:42, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's hard to say. I give a week at the start to give everyone time to vote. As people start voting regularly 2-3 days is sufficien because they vote as soon as they see the update and you know who you're waiting for. For example with mine, I've got about 9 users voting in Ragnabattle at the moment (hoping to pick up more, please join if you want). Gutripper, Diotoir and Toast usually vote early, Nick and Crash and Vulcans usually later. I know not to update until at least Nick, Jim, Gutripper, Diotoir, Hogwild and Toast have voted since they've been the most active. Others I don't wait for because sometimes they just don't want to vote that round. Hope that helps. :As for your tournament, I'm afraid my vote would be pretty worthless as I've only ever seen one episode of Battlebots. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I also advise you put up multiple battles at once - 8 or 10 at a time. People don't always vote in obvious outcomes and you'll get a better gauge of the audience and you'll have to update less often. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:58, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Ragnabattle edit issue Somehow my votes on Ragnabattle removed your username, could you fix that for me please? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 00:21, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :There's a space in "Toon Ganondorf", but I'll just re-sign all my comments I think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Blog pages Hey TG, could you please delete my blog page called "Pending Future Articles", and rename my blog " Pending Future Featured Articles" by removing the space before the word Pending. Either I've not found how to do this myself, or it is just an admin thing, which is why I can't do it. Thanks in advance. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:42, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Renaming includes deletion which is why only admins can do it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:33, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Could you also delete the "Pending Future Articles" blog please. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :::The one I just moved or another one? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:51, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Did you know With regards to your summary on this edit, that trivia point about reboot Grand Finalists was added by WolfwingandSlaveLeia, not me. Answering your question, I do think Wolfwing was referring to the Series 8 Grand Finalists, and I asked him about this while putting my Crackers 'n' Smash trivia point in. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 07:37, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:14, August 28, 2017 (UTC) GIF ANNOUNCEMENT I have just signed up for a 6 month Make a Gif account which will hopefully allow me to make HD Gifs without watermarks. I'm only paying for this once, so please send me a list of GIFS you'd like me to make and I'll do my best to upload them. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:13, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :I know we have a gif of Gravity flipping Dantomkia, but the quality of it is poor. I'd also like to see the moment where Carbide flung Nuts spinning into the pit release button. Finally, I'd like to see a gif of THAT hit between PP3D and Cherub, as the photos we have don't do it justice. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 22:27, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::At the moment I'm experimenting with getting the highest quality and longest length the wiki will allow. Once I've done that, I'll be able to get a system going. I know I can get GIFS off Nweston's HD Youtube uploads, but I'm not sure about Series 8-9 yet. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:39, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::The Wiki doesn't support anything larger than Medium quality 5-6 seconds. I'm trying to push the boundaries a bit more now. Also a reminder to myself that the first second of a selected video is omitted from the final GIF (as seen by the Lightning self rights one I'm trying to tweak now). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:55, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::An HD GIF of 16 seconds is 7 times larger than the Wiki allows. The Large 6 second one is just over the limit so it would only work for 1-3 second GIFS which don't help anyone. The Lighting/Gravity one I just uploaded is half of what the maximum is, so I can do that quality for probably a fair bit longer duration. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:59, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :I would personally like to see GIFs of Chaos 2 flipping The Big Cheese, Shunt axing Hypno-Disc in Series 4, and Terrorhurtz's spasms against Spawn Again in Series 6. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 07:44, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Series 6 is not yet possible because Nick is working on his uploads. Toast is thingy about the Series 3-4 uploads, but the Beast of Bodmin one seemed to work fine. I'll have a look. Keep in mind, I don't want every image on the wiki to be replaced by GIFs, so I'll be limiting them to ones where the image doesn't do it justice. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:09, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :::If possible, could you upload Fluffy's pitting in Extreme 1, and Cygnus and G2's fates after being thrown from the floor flipper? I do believe these no doubt need GIFs, to further connote the impact of the floor flipper on each occasion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:34, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes indeed, the floor pittings are a great one. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :It's probably worth remaking all the gifs I made a few years ago. User:Jimlaad43/Gifs. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:38, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Already done the ones I can. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:46, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'd love to see a GIF of Carbide flinging Smash into the wall - would probably do that moment more justice than the screenshot we have now. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:51, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Could we have a good gif of Nuts moving across the arena using Meltybrain for that section in Sit-and-spin please? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:07, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Once the heat has fights on Youtube. I also want a gyrodance of Concussion too. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:02, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Bulldog Breed Thanks for signing off on Killer Carrot 2. I was wondering, what could I improve on the Bulldog Breed page to earn a badge? I was disappointed not to get a badge for the Bulldog Breed page, given how much work I did on that page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 13:17, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :I know you did a lot of work but I don't think Bulldog Breed was in dire need of a write up. I already expanded the page significantly a few months ago and there's almost nothing more to be added to the design section. To me big expansions have to be more than quotes and longer battle descriptions, they have to be design rewrites and trivia points. The badge system is to reward tasks that need doing and I think Bulldog Breed was fine. Your edits benefit the page but don't warrant a special award. Judge Shred and Disc O Inferno are two robots who could use expansions and I'd definitely sign off on badges for those. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:12, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Next Arena Forum tournament I've been very impressed with the Tag Team Series 5, but I'm very aware that the end date is looming. I wasn't quite sure where to put this so apologies for clogging up your page, but I just wanted this to be noticed somewhere and thought where else but the latest commentator's talk page. I'll be going away for a week or so and I doubt I'm going to get much internet access, so if the next Arena tournament starts again before I'm back, I would like to put forward my Ins and Bins for an Audited Series 6 if that is the next tournament chosen. Ins: Diotoir, King B, Cerberus, Velocirippa, Terminal Ferocity, Lightning, Haardervark, Mini Morg Bins: Wasp, Brutus Maximus, Spin Doctor, Dr Fist, 4x4, Grannys Revenge, Colossus, Tridentate In case there are any other changes to the series being considered, I am in favour of head to heads in Round 1 (same number of heats), and having 24 seeds. Again, sorry to put his here, but I would be really appreciative if someone puts in my choices if the series starts. Thanks again. Datovidny (talk) 09:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Locking Pages Hey TG, I know why you have been locking Apollo and Aftershock before the episodes are broadcast, but can you please not do it next time. I have been trying to edit the name of a Category that Aftershock falls into, and as I cannot edit the page, it's just left it all unfinished and is likely to be forgotten once we're all editing the pages after the episode. I created the Editing Procedure blog to stop people editing the wrong pages. We know you have dibs on Aftershock, and know the time difference issue, so there isn't going to be anyone stealing the job. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:16, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Toast has been doing it every episode since Series 9 started. I don’t particularly care I was just following his lead. If he agrees there’s no need, I’ll do it, but the caution is that’s in the 10 hours between broadcast and my viewing some anonymous user or non recent changes patroller will jump in. It’s only for a day, the categories can wait. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I will admit it's a little annoying as my job is to do categories for Series 10, having one out of around seven articles locked is quite annoying at worse.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:26, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::As I said, I understand the reason why you're doing it, but I don't think it's necessary. I agree that locking the page ''while you're actually editing it is a good thing, but the time before that is a little bit annoying. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Let's trial without protection next week. But if someone else edits the page while I'm at work, I'll be going back to protection in Heat 4. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:51, October 30, 2017 (UTC) John Findlay Hey TG. When I decided to expand the Ripper article, I decided to email John's Roaming Robots email last week in advance for some extra info, (it's the only way I know of to contact him) but didn't receive a reply. I was a little disappointed, and noticed that you have corresponded with him in the past. Is there a way you could contact him and ask a couple of questions on my behalf? It's ok if you can't, I was just curious, as I don't feel I've done enough to receive a badge yet, but some extra info would. If you're happy to do so, I'll give you the questions. If not, it's no biggie. Cheers. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'''Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 18:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Razer sorry I forgot to reply to this, I haven’t spoken to Findlay in 7 years amen Id doubt it would make any difference to you seeking him out yourself. I’m focusing on Roger Plant at the moment. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:07, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Panic Attack template I saw what you did on the Panic Attack page and was wondering if you'd do the same for many other pages. I really like this new idea that you've come up with and makes the infoboxes look more interesting and attractive in my opinion.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:36, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :As you can see on my messages to TwoTailedFox, it's a work in progress. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:38, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::That looks fantastic. Once my exams are over next Friday and it's the Christmas holidays, I will definitely help roll that out over more robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:40, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm reluctant to roll it out unless we can get the stats to change too, otherwise its just a gallery inside the template. It's been something I wanted to do for many years now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:42, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I like the premise but I don't think we should be cutting the images from the Design section. They were good for comparison in-line with the text, and some articles will have no images to take the place of the ones moved into the infobox. A small bit of repetition in optional clickable images can be overlooked for a better reading experience. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:36, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That's easily solved by having "in arena" screenshots to go with them. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:28, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Contacting Sam Smith of Team Carbide Whilst I have been expanding the Tiberius page, I sent a message to the Carbide Facebook page, asking Sam Smith for some information about Tiberius. I was hoping he might be willing to provide me with information, just like Simon Harrison did. However, I have received no reply from them. I was wondering if you might be able to get in contact with them, as you have a long history of contacting roboteers, including Tony Somerfield and Simon Rafferty. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :There's no real art to contacting roboteers. Most of mine were blind emails (its how I got into it at all with Noel Poncelot and as recently as Kane Aston, Roger Plant and Tony Somerfield), or introductions from the other roboteers (Laurie Calvert introduced me to Stuart Barnwell who introduced me to Alan Gribble). Plenty of roboteers never responded to me. I could copy and paste the message you sent but my name doesnt carry much weight and if they arent responding to you they wont respond to me. I would have loved David Crosby or Graham Warner or any of the dozens who never responded, but not all of them do. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of which, I asked David Moulds about fighting with Carbide in the Extreme Robots events now that their arena can withstand Heavyweight spinners and he replied as in the conversation which is attached but I don't know how to word it. Sorry if this sounds silly but I just thought I'd ask for help. Liam Bryant (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :He is saying that Johns arena can withstand spinners but not as powerful as Carbide. Carbide at half strength is all that it can stand and he doesn't want to run a half speed Carbide because itd be so uncompetitive. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Robots which lost twice in a heat prior to Series 8 To answer your recent edit summary, I believe Rick lost twice in Series 5, Heat K, to Suicidal Tendencies and Razer respectively. If we are considering international series, then most of the Dutch Series 1 competitors would probably qualify as well, especially if they lost in the first round ''as well as the Losers' Melees and/or Heat Finals. [[User:VulcansHowl|'''Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:58, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks - just wanted to check if it was the only one. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:12, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Rankdown Hey TG, Bondi Titch is already dead, we need a different nominee from you. Thanks. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:31, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Hey TG, you're up in the rankdown. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:18, January 7, 2019 (UTC) 3rd Wars Tag Team vote Hey TG, the current tournament is at a deadlock in the final battle, and I wondered if you wanted to cast the deciding vote. Forum:Third_Wars_Tag_Team_Grand_Final. Also, in case you're not aware, the third Ragnabot tournament will be starting soon if you want to start voting regularly again. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:13, June 23, 2019 (UTC)